Final Fantasy: Interferance
by GateCrashers
Summary: One, the voice of the Earth, the other infected by the crisis from the sky two girls drawn into a struggle between good and evil.
1. Chapter 1

Kira J. Felix had left during a sunny afternoon to walk downtown and pick up a few bags of incense from the head shop and to say hello to her buddies at the connected tattoo parlor. She found herself doing this quite often recently. Any excuse to be out of the house and into the world seemed a good one and the tattoo parlor was full of good friends that made life seem better. Plus picking up information on her self-proclaimed future hobby was great. The walk home on this particular day however wasn't so pleasant.

She flinched and sneered as a particularly large truck sped past her, spraying a fine stream of muddy water all across her already soaked clothing. Mumbling under her breath she quickened her pace. The storm had started with no warning and she was quickly beginning to regret her entire walk because of it. Finally reaching her house, she slipped swiftly into her front door. Throwing her bag of, luckily sealed, incense sticks haphazardly onto the coffee table she sank into her couch.

After flipping to the History Channel she laid her head on a pillow and began watching almost the same World War II documentary she had watched the night before. Before long, with the aid of her exhausted legs, she slipped to sleep to the sound of raindrops and the busy street 10 feet from her open front door.

Same dream again. She saw again the same images that had haunted her as she closed her eyes for the past two weeks. Twisted flesh, severed arms, discolored breasts with waterlogged eyeballs. Other images, mechanics, a porcelain mask with empty eyes, a gorgeous green-eyed face framed by long silver strands of hair. Always back to the deformed torso though. It called her. The thing in water, the thing with seeing breasts wanted her with it.

"-nova!" she sat straight up on the couch, startled by her own voice. Scared and feeling alone in the empty house, she rubbed the pale flesh of her skinny arms until the goose bumps went away and stood up. Calming her breathing she looked around, making sure she was awake. She couldn't wait to tell Syrina about these dreams.

Syrina had been her best friend since she was in first grade and had always, like herself, been extremely interested in dreams. They didn't see each other often anymore, having a state border between the two of them, but they planned to spend a bit of time together at a hotel halfway between their homes in Northern Ohio. Kira knew she was leaving tomorrow for that getaway which was the only thing that prevented her from picking up her phone and calling Syrina right away to get these dreams off her chest without sounding crazy.

Trying to take her mind off the images, she slid her headphones on and pressed play on her portable CD player. Bobbing her head to Strapping Young Lad, she walked up the stairs to her bedroom where she proceeded to start packing her suitcase to leave Springfield in the morning. She hated Greyhound buses and wasn't looking forward to the trip but it was worth it to see the woman she viewed as her big sister after a year of almost no contact. Plus, she would offer either an explanation or at least a point of view on her disturbing dreams.

Always an over-packer, Kira folded several pants, skirts and a stack of shirts into her spacious suitcase. CDs, shoes, toiletries, make-up and various things that would only matter to her followed into the bag. Zipping the suitcase, she smiled warmly thinking of her childhood with Syrina. Suddenly, her smile faded and her wide blue eyes almost popped out of her pale feline face when her suitcase began to pixelate and disappear all the way up to the handle and after a few seconds her hands and arms. She was going on a trip to somewhere a lot farther away than Northern Ohio.

* * *

Syrina Xellion continued to mentally kick herself, as she had for the last three hours. It was only a day before she would be meeting Kira in Upper-Central Ohio and she had yet to pack. She grit her teeth as the rain continued to pour down on her already cold body and her hazel eyes searched the thick fog for her house. When she had left the ranch-style house she shared with her mother it had already been decently foggy and the signs of oncoming rain were very clear. Yet, feeling the need to feel some sort of pain to prove she was alive, she went for a five-mile walk.

Kira had been her friend since Syrina was in third grade and her parents had divorced several months before. However, within the last year, Kira and Syrina had lost touch due to a state between them. Tomorrow they were supposed to meet at a hotel in Upper-Central Ohio. Kira, who lived in Southern Ohio, had the habit of calling it Northern Ohio, but since Syrina lived at the Michigan-Ohio border she called it "Upper-Central".

A loud honk from a car horn brought her attention back to reality. Automatically she gave the driver the finger and continued walking. She was soaked to the skin. Syrina walked into the house just as the sound of booming thunder told her the worst of the storm was nearing. The young woman practically ripped off her Bella Morte shirt, which had formed a second skin. Next she threw herself into her room and onto the bed, kicked her wet tennis shoes off, and started kicking her legs as she struggled to get her wet pants off. After ridding herself of the last of the clothing she curled under four warm blankets and sank into slumber.

The sky overhead was dark and the ground below her was jagged. The planet was dead, or rather, dying. Millions of unidentifiable voices screamed in her ears as a sudden warmth came and killed the already dying planet. The voices in her ear were silenced yet they seemed to have only transferred into her head. She tried to listen closely but the screams in her mind were unintelligible. The only thing she understood was that something bad had just happened and many people had died. The world around her evaporated as she felt herself melting into the planet. A green stream surrounded her as she floated peacefully in it. A voice was speaking to her, telling her it needed her help. The bad thing had yet to happen, it could still be prevented. The warmth of the stream faded and was replaced by a cold dread and millions of burnt skins, some withering to ash under her eyes.

"No!" Syrina jerked awake and tried to grab her blankets, only to realize she had thrown them to the floor. She quickly grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around her bare body, the dream still fresh in mind. Her hazel eyes flickered to the phone but decided against calling Kira. She could always tell the younger girl when they saw each other. Instead she retreated to the safety of a hot shower.

The hot shower left her even colder than before as she stepped out onto the cold bathroom floor. Her body had already started to form Goosebumps. She dried herself quickly, wrapped her green bathrobe around her, and walked back to her room. She turned on her CD player, turned up the volume, and started packing as the voices of Ace of Base took over her room.

By the time Syrina was done "packing", or rather throwing stuff into her suitcases, she had two overloaded suitcases. Kira usually over packed, but Syrina was known to pack everything but the kitchen sink. Syrina smiled as she dressed into a black tank top and navy blue work out pants, slipping on her red suede shoes. She pulled the heavy suitcases shut and zipped them tightly. However, her smile faded as her suitcases pixilated and slowly disappeared. She opened her mouth to scream as she also started disappearing. The scream never left her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

The members of the Planet's most notorious rebel group stood, looking up in awe at the wall they would have to trek in order to get to their newfound friend, Aeris the Ancient. The tallest one, a large black man, cursed under his breath as the leader, a blue-eyed young man with blond hair rolled up his sleeves, gripping a single wire that hung down the heavily graffitied wall.

As the dizziness in Syrina's head swam away, she opened her dazed eyes. The last thing she expected to see was a large black man's butt as he tried to use one hand to climb a seemingly unstable pole. Any thought of looking around to see where she was went out of her mind as she rolled away from the pole and the man, afraid of being squashed in case he fell. Her hazel eyes widened as she noticed the reason he was having difficulties, One of the man's hands was gone, a machine gun replaced the hand so he was unable to get a grip to pull his large, muscled body up the pole.

The black man turned around and raised an eyebrow at the shocked looking girl who seemed to have materialized behind him, "Where'd you come from?"

The others, the blond man and a dark-haired girl with long legs and small clothes, now alerted to the girl's presence, jumped off the wire and looked curiously at her.

Syrina shook her head to clear her thoughts sending a few curls to hit her in the face. She glared at the mischievous hair, as if it had hit her on purpose, and then felt a shiver down her spine as she looked at the people around her. "Who-who are you people?" She asked, trying to make herself sound brave yet failing dismally. Her hazel eyes darted around to look at the trash piled around and at the large amount of graffiti on the wall. This was not a place she ever remembered seeing and it scared her.

The girl leaned down and grabbed Syrina's hand, lifting her up off the ground. The black man spoke first, "We're AVALANCHE. Protectors of the planet. I'm Barret, this is Cloud. And she's Tifa. Are you tryin' to get up to that damn pizza too?"

Syrina looked up at them, still very confused. "Are you that hungry?" She wondered why they were climbing up a pole to get a pizza, but thought better of asking. Maybe these people were so poor that they lived in slums and had to climb up poles to get to the closest pizza place. Who was she to question how they did things? "Um… By protectors of the Earth do you mean you work for the government? Like the army or green peace or something?"

Barret raised an eyebrow but his gaze soon softened. He began to feel sorry for the girl who was obviously extremely confused. Maybe it was a spell or some sort of head trauma that caused this poor girl to forget how the world worked. Feeling a fatherly sort of protection over the girl he put his arm around her shoulders, "Do you have a safe place to go? There's about to be some shit goin' down around here and you don't need to be out when it does."

"What? What kind of shit?" For some reason she wasn't very scared of the man's fatherly touch, a very different change from the feeling she had when her real father put his arm around her shoulders in the past. Mentally, Syrina shrugged it off and tried to think. "Where am I? I…" She gulped as she remembered that she had last been in her room and she fought to hold back tears. "I don't know how I got here… I don't know anybody around here… I don't even know where I am."

Tifa looked very distressed, "You guys, we have to get to Aeris. One of us can stay behind and make sure she gets somewhere safe."

Cloud shook his head, having had an experience in his past similar to this "No. We take her. God knows what'll happen to her in this state, especially here. And all of us need to be present if we're going to get Aeris away from thousands of Shinra employees worth of defenses."

Barret nodded in agreement then turned to the girl, "Yo, listen, at least you know us now. See, we have a friend who is in a shit load of trouble right now. Shinra is the closest thing to that government you mentioned we have 'round here and they're a bunch of evil people. Their main office is right up there." He pointed with his gun-arm up to the top of the seemingly endless wall. "That's where our girl is. Now, it's gonna be a lot of work and probably dangerous, but do you want to go with us to get her? It's probably safer than down here with all these fuckin' perverts."

Syrina looked up at the wall and tried to envision climbing it. Not only was she afraid of heights, but also she hated doing too much work. If she stayed where she was she'd be dealing with perverts, but at least that was something she knew how to handle and could deal with. As she opened her mouth to speak she grabbed her head in pain. Hundreds of voices were crying out to her yet she couldn't understand the words they were speaking. She felt as if she was in her dream again. Finally she came to a conclusion of what the voices wanted her to do and she nodded her head. "Ok, I'm going with you."

Barret smiled. "Can you climb? Or do you need a ride?" He patted his back, offering a piggy-back ride as Cloud and Tifa scooted up the wire.

Syrina smiled as she remembered him trying to get up the wire. "Um... I think that you don't need the dead weight... I can try to climb." A sudden vision of her sad attempts at rope climbing in Gym class came to mind. "Yeah... I'll try..."

He jumped on the wire pulling himself up rather quickly for someone with only one hand. After about ten feet, he turned around to see the progress the brown-haired girl was making. Very far below him, Syrina had put on a pair of leather gloves she found in the trash and was using them to help her climb. Her feet moved against the wall as she attempted to reach the others, but she lacked upper arm strength and kept falling down. For what seemed to be the tenth time, Syrina fell onto the dirt and quickly stood up, dusting her butt off as if that would help her situation.

Barret let go of the rope, jumping down to land beside the girl. Seeming to be interested in something on top of one of the many piles of trash he walked away. Pulling up a decent-looking suitcase from the trash he inspected a tag on the handle. "Are you Syrina?"

Syrina looked up at Barret and saw him holding her ratty old suitcases, or what she considered to be ratty and old. She nodded her head slowly and walked closed to where he was standing. "Wow... Yeah, those are the suitcases I packed before..." She stopped short and crossed her arms, half to think but half to control her growing urge to cry. "Yeah, but I can't take them with me can I? Just leave them..."

He grabbed the suitcases and walked them over to a large pile of trash, stashing them safely behind it, he nodded "They'll be safe here. We'll come back and get 'em later. But for now, you need some help on this rope?"  
Syrina's face flushed as she threw her pride aside and nodded, smiling in embarrassment. "Yeah, definitely."

Barret laughed and pulled her up onto his back. As he pulled himself up the rope he gave Syrina the same speech he had given Cloud much earlier on why Shin-Ra was such an evil corporation. He also explained AVALANCHE's start and the recent events that had taken place. He could sense her confusion at most of the things he was talking about, but continued on anyhow, hoping at least something he said would jog her damaged memory.


End file.
